Giggling Girls
by Dani Royer
Summary: Hermione/Ginny with a touch of Harry/Ron. Short and fluffy.


Giggling Girls  
By: Dani Royer  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: PG (contains slash themes, but is mostly harmless besides that; implied sex)  
Pairing: Mostly Hermione/Ginny, but with mentions of Harry/Ron  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine. I'm not making any money off of them. My muses just borrowed them for a bit.  
Author's Notes: Muses always love to hit at 4:30 am when you make the nightly bathroom run. Hermione/Ginny is one of the big kicks I'm on. Enjoy!  
  
"You can't properly giggle with boys," Ginny mused out loud. "They're too pigheadedly male and manly men do not giggle." The girls sitting in the Gryffindor common room laughed at this while the boys just glared. Fred turned to face his younger sister. "That's not true Ginny. Why, just last night I heard Snape giggling when he put on his new pair of fishnets!" This time, the boys joined in on the laughter. Fred stood up and began to bow, but was knocked in the head by a pillow thrown by Ron. Ginny wanted to make a remark about how Fred knew of Snape's late night activities, but decided that she didn't want to fall victim to one of his pranks as revenge.  
The room slowly went back to it's usual quieter state as the students slowly began trickling off to get ready for bed. Finally, there were only two left and the room was eerily silent. Hermione's eyes were beginning to droop as she finished up her essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Despite her best efforts, the conclusion would just have to wait until tomorrow. Heading towards her dormitory, she heard Ginny's light snores from the chair near the portrait. Silently, Hermione walked over and tried to gently wake the redhead up by shaking her. Ginny didn't respond. Hermione grew a little bolder and began lightly running her finger tips along Ginny's arms. Suddenly, Hermione stopped and asked herself, "What am I doing?" She went to turn away, but felt a hand grab her arm. Ginny still looked half asleep, but had an amused look in her eye. "Mistaking me for Ron again?"  
Hermione just stared at Ginny. Just a week before, she had walked into the common room and spotted Ginny sitting in a chair, wrapped in a blanket with her head buried in a book. The firelight bounced in Ginny's red hair swirling and changing its tones. Hermione had uttered the word "Beautiful," but when Ginny looked up questioningly, Hermione lied and said she thought it was Ron in the chair.  
Now she was in an even worse situation. Hermione tried to come up with an answer, but light touches on her arms distracted her from it. It tickled, but wasn't strong enough to make her giggle. She just smiled and enjoyed it. Ginny looked up at her and asked playfully, "What were you doing?"  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Ginny. I just don't know anymore." She closed her eyes, then she felt Ginny's touches stop. Before she could open her eyes, Ginny's lips were touching hers. Hermione almost bolted. Almost shoved Ginny away. She instead, pressed her lips into Ginny's. She couldn't help but have a deja vu feeling, like she felt this sensation before, but distantly. A dream or a fantasy, maybe? All Hermione hoped right now is that this was neither.  
The kiss grew deeper and soon light flicks of both girls tongues became common. Those light touches started again, this time getting closer to all the right spots. Hermione and Ginny slowly broke the kiss and began to focus on slipping off each other's clothes. Neither were sure who started it or when, but it didn't take long before both were giggling madly  
  
*****  
Upstairs, in the boys dorm, Ron lay awake in Harry's bed. The giggling from down stairs had caught their attention. Shaking his head, Ron laughed lightly. "Bloody girls and their giggling, can't get anything done with them before they start that noise." Harry ruffled Ron's hair, "Oh, since when have you been with a girl." Ron didn't get a chance to answer before Harry pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
*****  
  
About an hour later, Hermione and Ginny were cuddled on one of the many plush chairs downstairs. Light giggles, kisses, and touches still were being shared by the girls. "We have to get to bed soon, Hermione," Ginny managed to get out while yawning. "I'd love to fall asleep here, but..."  
Hermione hugged the smaller girl tightly. "I know." Reluctantly, the girls untwined themselves from each other after sharing one more kiss, and began heading towards their separate rooms.  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said before they were out of each other's sight.. "What, beautiful?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed slightly at the term of endearment, but after what they had done, it seemed a little foolish to blush at something so innocent. Hermione composed herself quickly and answered, "You were right. You just can't giggle properly with boys," before blowing a kiss and walking into her room. 


End file.
